The present invention relates generally to a connector or fastener for coupling a first line or webbing to an anchoring point. More particularly, the invention relates to a snap assembly for coupling a parachute static line to an anchor cable.
Existing static line snap assemblies are comprised of three major components. The first component comprises an elongated body that includes a hook with an opening. The hook and most of the body fit within a guard for slidable movement between an open position and a closed position. In the open position, the hook opening is exposed while in the closed position, the hook opening is covered by the guard. A push button type latch prevents free movement of the body away from the closed position. The configuration and interaction of the existing snap assembly parts make use of this existing snap awkward. In order to open the snap, one must use both hands. The first hand grips the body and depresses the button latch. The second hand is required to pull the guard back, exposing the hook opening so that the snap assembly can be placed over an anchor line. This process is made even more difficult by the small size of the snap assembly and short length of the body projecting from the guard, both of which are difficult to grasp and actuate with a parachutist""s gloved hands. In addition, a safety pin has to be installed in the existing static line snap to prevent accidental release from the anchor cable as a series of parachutists exit the aircraft.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a static line snap assembly which may be used with one hand.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a static line snap assembly which is more ergonomically designed than prior static line snap assemblies and does not require a safety pin.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved static line snap assembly which can be readily attached or released from a fixed anchor line using a single gloved hand and which provides a dual level of anchor line retention.
The objects of the invention are achieved by the use of a static line snap comprising an elongated body, including a handle portion and an opposing attachment portion. The attachment portion is preferably C-shaped with facing or opposing arms defining an entry slot into an elongated attachment cavity. The attachment cavity includes a load end and an opposing lock end. Preferably, the entry slot is offset from the load and lock ends. A dual-gated keeper is movably mounted to the attachment portion adjacent the slot. In one embodiment the keeper comprises independently mounted and biased first and second latch pieces. The keeper preferably is biased toward a lock position and away from a load position and limited to pivotal movement between these positions. In the lock position, the keeper first gate blocks the attachment portion entry slot and the second gate partitions the attachment cavity between the load and lock ends. When the keeper is moved to the load position, the second gate is moved adjacent to an attachment portion arm and the first gate is within attachment cavity; partitioning the cavity between the load and lock ends and allowing access through the attachment portion entry slot into the load end. One arm may have a beveled end to help guide the anchor cable into the entry slot. Thus, an anchor line must pass by both gates to be positioned within the lock end of the attachment cavity, and likewise, must pass by both gates to be withdrawn from the lock end of the attachment cavity. The internal surfaces of the cavity may be rounded to lessen chafing and ease retraction of the snap from an attached anchor line.
The handle portion is preferably ergonomically designed, with multiple, spaced finger grooves along one edge for the user""s fingers and an opposing edge contour for the user""s palm. Further, the finger grooves and palm contour are preferably sized to accommodate a user""s hand when gloved. The handle portion may include an enlarged connection point for a line and indents on the edges. The internal edges of the connection point may be rounded to lessen chafing.
In use, a parachutist grasps the handle portion of the static line snap in a single hand, typically with the contour in the palm of the hand and fingers wrapping around the finger grooves, and pushes the first gate against the anchor cable. Continued movement in this direction causes the anchor cable to push the keeper to the load position while at the same time moving the anchor cable through the entry slot into the attachment cavity. Subsequent movement of the attachment cavity load end toward the anchor cable, moves the anchor cable away from the first gate. This allows the gate to return to the lock position, thereby trapping the anchor cable between the second gate and the attachment cavity load end. Movement of the attachment cavity lock end toward the anchor cable forces the anchor cable against the second gate, pushing that gate into the load position. This allows the anchor cable to move past the second gate to a position adjacent the attachment cavity lock end. Once the anchor cable is free of the second gate, it pivots back to the lock position. The anchor cable is now trapped between the second gate and the attachment cavity lock end. Since keeper rotation is limited, movement of the cable, trapped in the cavity lock end, against the second gate cannot act to pivot the keeper away from the lock position. It should be appreciated that this sequence of operations requires only minor rapid movement of the static line snap with a single hand of the user, the pivoting of the keeper being automatic in response to the movement of the handle portion in relation to the anchor cable.
To release the anchor line from the static line snap, the sequence of operations is reversed, with the keeper requiring manual actuation between the load and lock positions. To make actuation of the keeper easier, the keeper includes an actuating surface that is preferably sized to be easily used with gloved hands and may be knurled or serrated. It should again be appreciated that release of the anchor cable from the snap can be performed with a single hand. Thus, the dual gated keeper raises two barriers to the removal of a captured anchor cable, providing a dual level of anchor line retention while at the same time allowing convenient use with only a user""s single hand. Preferably the snap requires minimal force to attach and remove an anchor line while having a working load over 2,000 pounds.